This invention relates to a motor vehicle and more particularly to an improved body configuration and component layout for such a vehicle.
The subject of aerodynamics is gaining considerable attention in connection with the design of motor vehicles. With the emphasis on fuel economy, aerodynamic designs are receiving considerable interest. The advantage of a good aerodynamic design is that a vehicle of a given size is capable of being propelled at higher speeds with lower power engines if the aerodynamic configuration is effective. Not only will this have the effect of increasing the speed of the vehicle for a given power output, but it will also result in improved fuel economy for the vehicle. However, when changing the aerodynamic configuration to improve straight ahead performance, it is also important to insure that the vehicle configuration will not adversely affect handling of the vehicle, i.e., changes in direction or directional stability.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved body configuration that will improve the aerodynamic efficiency and, at the same time, improve handling.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved streamline shape for a motor vehicle that will also assist in improving the handling of the vehicle.
In connection with the design of vehicle bodies, there is more to consider than mere aerodynamics. That is, vehicles that are intended to be operated on the road must comply with certain standards having to do with uniform bumper height, component location and the like. Frequently, these 3 vehicular regulations can affect adversely the handling and aerodynamics of the vehicle.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved vehicle configuration which will not only improve the aerodynamic performance of the vehicle but which will also comply with government regulations.
Certain vehicle configurations lend themself to rear engine or mid-engine placement. This type of engine placement is particularly popular and advantageous with single or two-seat vehicles. However, the rearward placement of the engine gives rise to a number of difficulties. In the first instance, when the engine is rearwardly placed, there is the difficulty of insuring the adequate flow of air to the engine both for its cooling and also for its induction system. In addition, the rearward placement of the engine can cause its induction system to be in a position where it may interfere with the rearward vision or, alternatively, adversely affect the aerodynamics in the area of the rear window of the vehicle.
Furthermore, when the engine is placed rearwardly, substantial constraints are placed upon the design of many of the components such as the exhaust system. It is well known that the length of the exhaust system from the exhaust port to the point of discharge to the atmosphere can be critical in obtaining good engine performance. When the engine is rearwardly placed in the vehicle, conventional exhaust systems have substantially restricted the length of the exhaust system.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved body configuration and layout for a rear or mid-engine vehicle.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide an arrangement for a rear engine vehicle wherein adequate air is supplied to the engine.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide an improved exhaust system for a mid or rear engine vehicle.